


The fall

by mistyegg



Series: EreRiren Agenda Valentines Week (2021) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Confessions, First Dates, M/M, Pining, Valentine's Day, cliche employee eren and boss levi lol, eren is just so fucking gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Eren was not having a good day.... Maybe one of his bosses could fix that.Day 1:Valentine’s Day / First Date / Let’s be lonely together
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: EreRiren Agenda Valentines Week (2021) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161953
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52
Collections: EreRiren Agenda Montly Events





	The fall

**Author's Note:**

> i already know i'm going to be so behind on these prompts, but it's fine, because i'm going to actually write for an event and complete it for once haha. shoutout to @/ereriren_agenda on twitter for hosting this event!!! they do awesome stuff so it'd be sick if yall checked them out uwu
> 
> title from the fall by imagine dragons

The office was bustling that February the 14th; everyone had something going on that night and couldn’t keep their mouths shut about it. Ymir was taking their lovely receptionist Historia out on a romantic weekend getaway, Jean wouldn’t stop boasting about how he finally got his neighbor to finally say yes to date with him, Sasha and her boyfriend were going to an expensive restaurant…

And Eren, as Jean and Connie loved to point out, had  _ nothing  _ going on. His relationship history was drier than a desert since he started working at their printing company a few years ago, because he’d had his eyes so transparently on someone who was unattainable. His coworkers gave him shit for it, because Mr. Ackerman was a very strict and feared man, who obviously took a lot of his stress out on Eren because he was their  _ golden  _ worker, of course he was, but Eren didn’t mind. It’s not like anything would become of his long-time infatuation.

At least, that’s what Eren thought, before he was sitting on the steps of his workplace as his boss stood over him with an umbrella and an unimpressed look. He flailed, “M-Mr. Ackerman-”   
  
“You really gonna spend your Friday sitting out in the rain, Jaeger?” He scoffs, “Get up. Where’re you going, brat?”

“I was waiting for the bus…” Eren murmures, standing up and walking down the steps to be at level with Levi and the umbrella, not wanting to get anymore soaked than he was. Levi’s face scrunches up in obvious disgust and he scoffs, similar to how he would when he receives unfinished or low quality work from his underlings.

“That won’t do, absolutely not, do you know how disgusting public transport is? I’ll drive you home.”   
  
Eren’s eyes go wide, “S-Sir!”   
  
“Shut it,” Levi says, and sighs. “Relax, would you? Let me do something nice for you… Stay here,  _ undercover,  _ and I'll bring the car around.”

Eren zips his mouth shut, watching as Levi nods in satisfaction before walking away with his umbrella protecting him, leaving the younger man to stir in his thoughts for a quick moment. He’s tempted to text Armin and ask him for help,  _ what do you do when your boss offers to drive your wet puppy ass home?,  _ but his longtime friend has a date with Annie that he doesn’t want to interrupt, so he huffs and crosses his arms, as if it’d keep him warm. He sees the black car roll in front of the glass doors of their office building and Eren hurriedly skips down the marble stairs, not wanting to keep his boss waiting. Immediately, towels are thrown at his head when he opens the passenger door, and he places two down because he knows how anal Levi is about cleanliness.

Levi makes a sound of appreciation, “Don’t forget to dry your mop of a hairdo, Jaeger.”   
  
Eren almost bites back at the tone, but stops himself at the last second with a red face, shutting his mouth quickly and accepting a third towel for his hair. Levi watches his completely oblivious underling for a few seconds, before seeming to catch himself and taking the car out of park, driving off onto the rest and slightly busy roads, “Where to, kid?”   
  
“Uh… you know where the Maria Aquarium is? I live a few streets over.”   
  
“Sure,” Levi answers. “You don’t have anything to do tonight? Everyone in the office does, I gave half days to practically all of your insufferable friends.”   
  
Eren snorts, “I’m well aware, sir, but it’s just me tonight.”   
  
“Is that so?” Levi asks, but before he can get a response, he opens his mouth again, “Tell me, Eren, are there any eateries near your place that are good?”   
  
Eren pauses, startled by the question and spluttering, “T-There’s a family run Vietnamese restaurant around the corner I sometimes visit.”   
  
“Alright then, I suppose that’ll suffice.”   
  
“Suffice? What for?”   
  
Levi waits until they pull up at the red light ahead of them, giving Eren a blank look, “You can’t be that obtuse- I’m taking you out for a meal, alright? No use being lonely by ourselves, after all… I’ve been consistently told by a certain four eyed dumbass that being lonely together can be nice.”   
  
“What?! But-”   
  
“You have nothing else going on, and I’m paying, so I don’t want to hear any arguments,” Levi states, turning back to the road once the light goes green again, and Eren huffs and sinks into his seat. He’d hoped his crush hadn’t been so obvious, but he knows he tends to wear his heart on his sleeve, “Sir-”   
  
“This it?”   
  
The car slows to a roll, turning the corner as they’d just passed the aquarium and parking right outside the restaurant, it’s lights still on and an open sign illuminating the footpath in obnoxious, flashing colours. Levi clicks his tongue but otherwise gets out, making a comment about the rain having stopped that’s cut off due to him shutting the door behind him, so Eren hastily climbs out after.

“Sir-”   
  
“This place better have good food, Jaeger, or I’m going to make you pay for it instead,” he threatens, opening the door and causing the entry bell to announce their arrival. He pauses when he realises Eren is just standing stupidly by the parked car, so he rolls his eyes and hastily gestures to him to follow.

The small eating area, filled with four booths and two middle tables, is practically empty, other than two staff members standing behind the reception booth. They both turn when they hear the bell ring and their faces brighten instantly, “Mr Eren! Oh, and you brought a friend!”   
  
Eren smiles and greets them happily in turn; they grab a set of menus and bring the pair to the booth Eren always sits at, the one at the window that isn’t blocked by the brightly glowing sign. They slide in across from each other, the silence tense as they avidly focus on the menus instead of each other, and Eren hates how awkward it is. “Sir… why are you taking me out to dinner?”   
  
“Use that head of yours and think about it,” Levi answers, not looking up from his menu. When he doesn’t hear a response, he places the book down to look at Eren’s face, scrunched cutely in frustration, and he snorts. “Geez kid, you don’t need to look so fucking constipated over it.”   
  
“Sir-!”   
  
“Eren, I took you out of the rain to drive you home and now we’re having dinner together, in a shitty looking restaurant that is  _ definitely  _ not up to my hygiene standards, on Valentine's day. Why do you think I took you out?”   
  
“...Oh.”

“Yeah,  _ oh.  _ I’m not as blind as you think, kid,” Levi says cryptidly, before suddenly shutting his menu. “I’m ready to order. You know what you want?”   
  
“Y-Yeah, I have a usual,” Eren stammers.    
  
“Good,” Levi waves one of the girls from earlier over and she takes their order with ease, saying it’ll only take about ten to twenty minutes, and rushing off to the kitchens to hand over their order. Levi looks away with a hand cupping under his chin, surveying the restaurant, and the angle makes Eren’s heart stutter because his boss was  _ seriously  _ pretty.   
  
“There’s not a lot of patrons here,” Levi points out quietly.

“Ah… they do a lot of delivery orders. It’s rare for people to come in at night,” Eren answers. “I usually come here once a week when I, uh-”   
  
“Feel like shit?”   
  
Eren chuckles, “Yeah.”   
  
Levi hums, tensing when heels click on the tiled floors behind him, they’re waitresses returning with their ordered drinks. Levi takes his black tea with a grateful nod and Eren takes his coke with a bubbly ‘thank you!’. Levi takes a delicate sip of his hot drink without a change in his face, so Eren prompts him, “How is it?”   
  
“...Acceptable,” Levi laments. “Yours is better, though.”   
  
Eren flushes pink at the praise, “S-Sir-”   
  
“Jaeger, I’m  _ sure  _ you can call me Levi now that we’re out to dinner together, don’t you think?”    
  
Eren looks away, and quietly confesses, “I feel awkward.”   
  
“Because you’re eating out with your boss? Or because you’re into me?”   
  
His face grows red, much to Levi’s amusement and he groans and covers his face to try and hide his embarrassment, “You’re doing this on purpose.”   
  
“Such observational skills you have there,” Levi scoffs. 

“You don’t have to be so rude.”   
  
“Oh?” Levi cocks an eyebrow; a look he often has to try and dare his subordinates into more trouble than they’re already in. “You think me finally noticing your feelings, on today of all days, and taking you out to dinner is being  _ rude?” _ _   
_ _   
_ “...It’s not?”   
  
Levi looks like he has some choice words of frustration to share, but his shoulders slump, “It’s not.”   
  
“You’re… really taking me out for dinner, on your own free will?”   
  
“I am.”   
  
Eren stares for a few seconds as if stunned, before a shy smile climbs onto his face and he looks away, “...That makes me really happy, Levi.”   
  
Levi pauses, looking rarely surprised, but clicks his tongue and looks away, calling Eren a ‘brat’ under his breath. The words make Eren smile widely and almost laugh, if it wasn’t for their waitress coming around with their food, spreading it out on the table and giving them a pair of plain, wooden chopsticks each before walking off.

Levi hesitant picks him up, looking them over before practically glaring at the way Eren pinches them together with practice ease. Eren meets his gaze, stares for a second, before, “Oh! You don’t know how to use chopsticks?”   
  
“...No.”   
  
Eren almost wants to laugh at the disgruntled look on Levi’s face, but he ignores it in favour of reaching over with the chopsticks in his hand. “Here, you have to pinch them together like this- yeah, with the tops of them together- right, and then you gotta control them with your pointer and middle on the top.”   
  
“Huh,” Levi murmures, easily picking up the skill and clicking them together a few times. “Thanks, brat.”   
  
“No problem… Though I didn’t expect you to  _ not  _ know how to use chopsticks of all things.”   
  
They start dividing the food between them, though it’s most Eren moving pieces around and Levi watching in subtle interest as he answers, “I rarely eat out like this.”   
  
“Right, you probably go to more up-scale restaurants, huh?”   
  
“Yeah, but only if Erwin and Hanji drag me out. I prefer a homemade meal.”   
  
“Ahh, I’m not really good at cooking,” Eren mumbles, sitting back down when he finishes his handiwork. “I think the last time I had a really good meal was when I visited home for Christmas.”   
  
“Maybe I should cook for you next time, then,” Levi says offhandedly, taking a bite of what looks like rice paper spring rolls. He snorts through his food when he sees the dumbfounded look on Eren’s face, the younger man silently mouthing the words  _ ‘next time’ _ , almost jumping out of his skin when Levi punches his arm and gestures to the food.

They eat in mostly silence, trading small tidbits between mouthfuls (“this isn’t half bad” “what, you didn’t trust me?” “watch the sass, Jaeger”) that don’t break the comfortable tension between them. Finally Eren’s shoulders are relaxed and he seems completely at home in Levi’s presence, laughing at his absolutely horrible jokes and enjoying the small smirks he manages to bring to Levi’s face.

When it’s time to pay for their meal, they split it, much to Levi’s chagrin; Eren had fought tooth and nail to pay for his half of the meal, though, and Levi had quickly resigned with a sigh. Eren couldn’t help but notice the older man slip a few extra bills in though, encouraging the two waitresses to keep the change as they walked out. 

“Have a good night!!”

“That was really nice of you,” Eren says quietly as they walk around the corner to Eren’s apartment.

“Yeah, well… ugh, whatever,” Levi rolls his eyes, and when Eren just stands there, he cocks an attractive eyebrow. “Don’t you live around the corner, brat? Let me walk you to your door.”   
  
“Oh, right,” Eren mumbles, leading the way as they turn the corner. “Such a gentleman.”   
  
Levi snorts, following Eren inside the building and grimacing when they have to squish together in the elevator. Levi pauses before speaking, “Don’t take offense, kid, just-”   
  
“You don’t like cramped spaces like this, I know, don’t worry,” Eren reassures, the bubbly smile he so often shows up spreading across his face again. After a moment, the elevator dings their arrival, and Eren steps out with Levi in tow.

“I’m just here, so… uh-”   
  
“Don’t get awkward on me now, Jaeger.”   
  
Eren rolls his eyes, “If I’m allowed to call you Levi, you have to call me Eren. Or are you allergic?”   
  
“God you’re such a shit.”   
  
“Maybe, but you like me enough to take me out to dinner.”   
  
“...I sure do.”   
  
Eren smiles widely, “Thank you… I had a really good night, Levi, really. And… if you were serious about next time-”   
  
“I’ll cook for you,” Levi promises, “You have my number. Text me so I have it too, and we can organise it. But don’t think for a second I’m letting you skimp out on work because of it.”   
  
Eren full on grins now, nodding his head frantically. Levi sighs and, very awkwardly, waves and walks back to the elevator.

“Levi?”   
  
He turns back around, freezing when Eren is grabbing gently at his waist and leaning down to place a brushing kiss on his cheek, pulling back with nervous eyes and bidding him goodbye before he flies around and hurries into his apartment. 

He leans against the door, hearing Levi curse loudly when the elevator leaves without him, and the imagery makes him grin like a moron. 


End file.
